1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a memory module and a memory test system for testing the same, and more particularly, to a memory module including a plurality of ranks and a memory test system for testing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A memory module generally includes one or more semiconductor memory devices mounted on a printed circuit board for use in a memory system. For example, the memory module can be installed on a main board found in computers or other expandable systems. In particular, if the semiconductor memory devices of the memory module are dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), the memory module may operate as a data memory in a computing system such as a personal computer (PC), a workstation, a server, or the like. In general, manufacturers of memory modules test the memory modules at a system level. In other words, the memory module is tested in an operational environment thereof.
To test the memory module at the system level, the memory module is installed on a memory test system, and then, the memory module is removed from the memory test system after testing is complete, for example. As the semiconductor memory devices of the memory module have higher capacities and higher speeds, a time for testing the memory module may increase. Accordingly, system level testing of the memory module can negatively affect its productivity.